happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh/Gallery
Joshcta.png|Josh character info. Josh Trading Card.png|Josh's trading card. Me_as_an_HTF_-_Copy.png|Josh's appearance prior to Season 42 Fastest.png|Josh running really fast, Lets hope he doesn't crash! Nub u not.png|Josh and Petunia Accident.png|Josh had an accident Oh the memories.png|Josh, Handy, and Petunia crying over some good memories Wedding.png|Josh and Petunia getting married Litter bitter.png|Josh and Giggles don't want Lumpy cutting down any trees Together again.png|Josh does not like this. But he'll get use to it. Joshxstacy.png|Josh and Stacy Planetarium.png|Josh, Softy, and Celeste at the planetarium Re wedded.png|Josh getting re-married to Stacy Net friends.png|Josh, Mimi, and Dell at an internet cafe New josh.png|Josh's new appearance (Season 42-present) Now you see me.png|Josh without glasses Stripes sp.png|Josh's masterpiece... ruined! Play with art.png|Josh with Bugsy Farmed.png|Josh as a farmer Joshwallpaper.png Raging machine.png Joshgermywallpaper.png|Josh with Germy Sar chasm.png Hold still.png|Josh painting a picture of Pranky.... Prankgiving.png Kitchenjosh.png|Josh really messed things up Northernlights.png|Josh and Stacy holding hands Mousetrapped.png|Josh is one of Sorcery's first victims Seawhatidid.png|Scuba diver Josh Jacey.png Tropicalvacay.png|Josh relaxes with two of his favourite buds Walkingsunshine.png|Josh gets too close to the sun Toiletterror.png|Josh the plumber Comingthisfall.png Corpsessed.png|Josh unknowingly being followed Buttingin.png Arts wallpaper.png Beachsummer.png grouphug.png|Group hug Dealwithswindler.png joshlittlehelpers.png|Josh and two of his kids working on a big picture Htfreturns2016 celebration.png letitsnow.png|Josh, Giggles and Cuddles build a snowman Trashingourfun.png Science wallpaper.png|Straight from the heart. On my arms.png|Josh and Handy Looknohands.png|Josh and Handy: the sequel Skunkanatomy.png|"This is what you look like on the inside." Glandtour2.png|A shrunken Josh, Giggles and Sniffles about to be swallowed by Petunia. Pjs.png|Josh is confused. Thankmepaper.jpeg|"You will be my apprentice." Hammerhome.png Specyspooktacularv.png Onecupofbrains.png|Josh as Cuphead. Domefortheholidays2.png|Snow globes can be deadly. Pastalavista.png Woodifcould1.png|Josh meets Leila at her beach. Woodifcould2.png|...and helping her to do the art(wood carving). Throwingtoxic5.png Qualitycartoon.png Lastbrexit.png Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 12.46.55 PM.png|Don't feel sad. Sniffles felt the same in I Got You Under My Skin. Detectivedangers.png|I sure love a good team of pals. Iris facepaint.png TheHTFClownKillings 11.png Big Pictures Skywritten Swallow.png|Swallow skywritten with Josh's biplane Big Picture - Pyramids.png|Pyramids made out of brown salt at a museum Big Picture - Wave.png|Wave made out of water Big Picture - Helicopter.png|Helicopter made when Josh was doing laundry Big Picture - Cat peeking out of window at night.png|Cat peeking out of window made out of Josh's own trash Big Picture - Fan.png|Fan made at a hardware and home store Big Picture - Plane.png|Airplane at a airport terminal and out of Josh's own luggage Big Picture - Greek Temple.png|Greek temple made at a art museum Big Picture - Knight.png|Knight made at a castle Big Picture - Tank.png|Tank made at a war reenactment Big Picture - Forklift Truck.png|Forklift Truck made at a warehouse and out of cardboard boxes Big Picture - Washing Machine.png|Washing Machine made out of laundry Big Picture - Space Shuttle.png|Space Shuttle made out of scrap metal Big Picture - Whale.png|Whale made at a swimming pool Big Picture - Barn.png|Barn made out of tape measure wrapped around some nails on a high fence Big Picture - Covered Wagon.png|Covered Wagon traced on a dusty mirror Big Picture - Cruise Liner.png|Cruise ship made at a beach Big Picture - Burger, fries and a drink.png|Fast Food made at a school cafeteria Big Picture - Igloo.png|Igloo made out of ICEEs. Freezy was none to happy about this picture. Big Picture - Cool Boy.png|Cool boy made out of stuff from a skater's store Big Picture - Icebreaker.png|Icebreaker made out of objects from a nearby store. Big Picture - Clipper.png|Clipper made out of wood, tarp and water Big Picture - Military Helicopter.png|Army Helicopter made at Giggles' scout camp Big Picture - Castle.png|Castle made at a carpet and furniture store. This is the first time he meets Sketchy, an artist who is just like him. Big Picture - Motorcycle.png|Motorbike made out of Pierce's motorcycle Big Picture - Canoe front.png|Canoe (first one in the Second Arc) Rope boat.png|Boat/ship picture made from ropes Category:Character Galleries